1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping tool with an adjustable clamping hole, more particularly to a clamping tool suitable for use in the maintenance of frameless eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In frameless eyeglasses, each of a pair of temples has a front end fastened to a respective lens by means of a screw and a nut. The screw and the nut are relatively small in size, and cannot be operated by a clamping tool or a screwdriver of an ordinary size. There is a need for a tool, such as a clamping tool, that is suitable for operating small-size nuts and screws in the maintenance of frameless eyeglasses.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a clamping tool with an adjustable clamping hole and suitable for use in the maintenance of frameless eyeglasses.
Accordingly, the clamping tool of the present invention includes a clamping member and an adjustment sleeve. The clamping member includes a tubular body which has a first end, a second end opposite to the first end, and an outer surface formed with an external screw thread. The clamping member further includes a plurality of resilient clamping jaws which are arranged around an axis of the tubular body and which extend axially and integrally from the first end of the tubular body. Each of the clamping jaws includes a first section connected to the first end of the tubular body and having an inclined outer surface which inclines radially and outwardly in a.direction away from the tubular body. Each of the clamping jaws further includes a second section extending from the first section and having a distal end. The distal ends of the clamping jaws cooperatively define a clamping hole thereamong. The adjustment sleeve is sleeved on the tubular body. The adjustment sleeve has a depressing section disposed proximate to the clamping jaws, and a threaded section connected to the depressing section and disposed proximate to the second end of the tubular body. The threaded section has an inner surface formed with an internal screw thread which engages the external screw thread on the outer surface of the tubular body. The adjustment sleeve is operable for rotating about the clamping member so as to be moved along the clamping member toward and away from the clamping jaws by virtue of threaded engagement between the internal screw thread of the adjustment sleeve and the external screw thread of the clamping member. The depressing section is movable along the inclined outer surfaces of the clamping jaws, and depresses the clamping jaws to permit adjustment of size of the clamping hole when the adjustment sleeve is rotated about the clamping member.